Rails of Aragon
by Jolteon998
Summary: A land version of the popular and wonderous game of Skies of Arcadia.


Skies of Arcadia is a regestered game from Sega enterprises/ Overworks.  
********************************************************************************************  
[Hello everyone. I know everyone who is in this genre must love Skies of Arcadia. So do I.  
Ever since I first finished it I thought up my own sequal. What if it took place on the   
ground instead? The same basic plot line is there, but they will be change accordingly.]  
  
{Oh and the original idea has been taken from sega enterprises and overworks, Skies of   
Arcadia. Just thought I'd make that clear.}  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Imagine a world that is larger than our own.  
A world with seven moons orbiting it, each   
moon having a sacred power. Imageine that the  
world is plunging into darkness and the world  
cries out for help..........................  
  
  
  
*Rails of Aragon*  
  
Small clouds of dust float harmlessly in the sun and lightly brush along two golden   
rails and thick silver blocks supporting them. Silence reigns over this land as the sun   
ravages the sand. Then all of a sudden the rails shook and sand shifted as large iron wheels   
grinded along the tracks.  
  
A small iron coloured locomotive flew across the rails and the silence was shattered   
by the locomotive's powerful wheels. It's small cylindrical smoke stack pouring out clouds   
of white smoke. The thick but small boiler running at it's peak, forcing the wheels to move   
at a blinding speed. The small triangular cowcatcher hovering a few centimeters above the   
golden rails. On the center of the boiler a small metal box holding a yellow light   
surrounded by a ring of iron rivets. On the back of the boiler a well sized metal box   
holding the controls and controler of the train, hung on by it's rivets as the train darts  
across the tracks. Behind it a large metallic car hung on by it's couplings   
of the speeding train. It was square in design but shorter than the locomotive. It's wheels   
were much smaller than the engine's. There were no distinctive marks on it of any kind. The  
inside of the car was filled with small white stones that occasionally droped out of the   
car and into the sand.  
  
Inside the locomotive's control room, two females fearfully searched through the   
windows of the train.  
  
The one girl was tall and stood at the helm. She was around the age of twenty and   
had long flowing golden hair that barely could hang onto the woman's head as the train sped  
on. Her thin female body was clothed in a thin white trenchcoat with silver trimming around   
the wrist openings. On the left side of the trenchcoat were silver buttons with a slight shine   
from the sun. Her slender figgure was also housed in a white shirt underneith the coat.   
Around her neck was a small silver ribbon tied in a small bow at the front. Her thin long   
legs were covered by thick white pants that were tucked into white leather boots. Her soft   
rounded face was completly pale and had on small freckle on the left cheek. Her sparkling   
blue eyes displayed a look of anger as she clenched her teeth and forced a lever to it's   
maximum distance.  
  
The second girl was younger and shorter than the other. She appeared to be at the age   
of seventeen. Her body was covered by a thin silver cloak. She was also dressed in a   
long white dress that hung from her shoulders to her ankles. Most of her arms were covered   
by this dress. The dress had silver ribbions sewn around the bottom of the dress, keeping it   
relitivly easy to run in. Her tiny young feet were hidden inside silver coloured bland,   
high heeled shoes. Her complexion was soft and pale almost as if she had rarely been in the  
sun. She displayed a look of terror as she watched the older one control the train. She   
closed one hand into a fist and cupped the other around it, bringing them close to her mouth.  
She sat patiently on a bench slightly quivering from fear.  
  
"That black train's cloing in on us!!" The tall femaled warned as she forced the lever as   
far as it could go.  
  
"What do they want with us?" The younger girl uttered as she looked back at the   
other train. Her voice was soft, slightly higher than the taller woman's voice.  
  
Pursuing them was a large night black train. It's boiler on the front and a large   
ivory white skull with several bright red "x's" stamped on the top of the forehead. It's dark black   
cowcatcher was covered in thick metallic spikes that were sharp enough to cut through the   
wind. The train was three cars long and was slightly taller than the girl's train. It's   
engine was large than the other train and red smoke poured out of a tall cylydrical smoke   
stack close to the engine's cab. It's speed was unbridaled as it quickly gained on   
the smaller train. It's wheels were also night black with wite rails that looked slightly   
like a femer bone. The car behind the locomotive was also night black with a small black   
walls surounding it. It was smaller than the engine and was filled with many red stones.   
The car behind the tender was pure black with large cylidrical cannons sticking out of   
three openings on each side. The four corners of the car that was the same height as the   
locomotive and had several small sharp spines.  
  
"The train is slowing down!!" The smaller girl yelled watching the black train fall  
back.  
  
The black train slowed as it switched tracks and quickly caught up to the other   
train, running on the track beside it.  
  
"They're getting beside us!! If they do we'll be at the mercy of their cannons." The  
older woman cried as she looked back at the oposing train.  
  
"What do we do?" The young one asked as the black train ran beside them.  
  
"The only thing we can do." The girl said as she promtly held the younger one in her  
arms.  
  
"What are you doing?" She asked peering into the woman's eyes.  
  
The woman walked to the opening in the locomotive and held onto the girl tightly,   
leaping out the door. Landing back first on the speeding ground, she struck it hard as her   
forward motion caused her to roll for a great distance. A large cloud of sand and dust was   
kicked up blocking them from being seen. Finally after a great deal of rolling the two came   
to a stop, both laying unconsious in eachother's arms.  
  
  
The young girl groaned as she slowly opened her eyes. She sat up slowly and looked   
over her surroundings. She found herself in a brown room with a crimson ceiling. She was   
seated on a large emerald green couch with spiral arms. The left walls had four square   
windows with a desert scenery slowly moving by, so she concluded she was on a train. The   
floor of the car was bright red and was a very soft yarn carpet. She saw at the foot of the   
couch a small bar. It was brown and took up a large corner of the car. It had many coloured   
bottles of liquid in one small cabinet behind the bar. She looked to her right and saw the   
older girl asleep on a similar couch but red. She noticed that she and her friend were not   
wearing shoes. Looking over the room she found them at the foot of the couch, set together   
neatly. Standing up she slipped her bare feet into the shoes and kneeled down beside her   
friend, nudging her softly.  
  
"Jenifer....Captain Jenifer?" She asked softly, nudging Jenifer's left shoulder.  
  
Jenifer groanned as she too awoke. Sitting up she rubbed the sleep from her eyes   
and turned to the girl. "Sally are you alright?"  
  
Sally softly smiled as she nodded. "Thanks to you...I am. Are you okay?"  
  
"Yes I'm okay." Jenifer returned. "Where are my boots?" She asked noticing her socks.  
  
Sally smiled as she held the white boots in her hands. Jenifer took the boots with   
a smile and slipped them on, tucking her pant legs inside them.  
  
"Well, I don't think we're on the black train." Jenifer stated as she looked over   
her suroundings.  
  
"Yes that's true." Sally agreed. "But where are we?"  
  
"I don't know." Jennifer said as she turned to her companion, winking to her. "Maybe  
we should go to the engine and find out."  
  
Sally nodded and returned the smile as the two left the car and entered another. The  
car they entered was ill lit and had very dusty air. The left and right sides of the car   
were thin metal cages with different coloured rocks in each cage. The left sides had red   
and blue rocks that were seperated by a thin wall. The right side had green rocks and   
opposite to the green rocks were two smaller cages of yellow and purple rocks. In between   
the cages was a long narrow walkway with a thin lining of multicoloured dust. At   
the end of the car was a large black metal door with a dull coloured golden handle.  
  
The two made their way through the car and opened the door to hear the powerful   
locomotive's engine roaring. They peered into the darkness of the helm to see a person   
complely draped in black, staring out of a side window.  
  
"I was wondering when you two were going to wake up." The person said staring ahead   
out the window to guide the train. The voice was light and had a slightly lower pitch.  
  
The boy turned to face the two. He was about the same height of Sally and looked to  
be the same age. His complextion was slightly more tanned than the girls. His eyes were a   
deep sea green blending well with his light brown hair. His eyes were also covered by small   
rimmed glass that's frame was silver in colour. His chest was housed in a black, thin shirt   
that was covered mostly by a thick black jacket that hung to the tops of his knees. The   
jacket was opened and shifted from the wind inside the train. The coat was trimmed in silver  
along the edges and sleeves. He wore a golden coloured belt that sparkled softly, reflecting  
the sunlight inside the locomotive. His hands were covered in thick black leather gloves   
that expaned at the openings to cover the wrist. His pants were pure black in colour tucked   
in his boots that were also night black. A long black peice of fabric shifted in the breeze as   
well, it was a long dark cape that extended down to his ankles.  
  
"Who-who are you?" Sally asked staring into the stranger's eyes.  
  
"My name is Silver." The boy said as his tone dropped into a darker one. "Leader of  
the Silver Raiders."  
  
"Who?" Jenifer inquired after a brief pause.  
  
"Silver Raiders are a legend around here. How could you not know about us?" Silver   
said in a slightly agrivated tone.  
  
"Well we're not from around here." Sally spoke up.  
  
"....Fine I'll stop the train and explain too you from in the main car." Silver   
stated as he threw his hands to the controls.  
  
  
  
Moments later Sally and Jennifer sat on the red couch and watched boy pour some   
pink liquid out of a long thin bottle. The glass used was crystal and completly circular   
with a thin base. He took a short sip and turned to the girls.  
  
"Before I tell you anything," Silver started. "..what was the thing that destroyed   
your train?"  
  
"...A long black train with-" Jennifer started but was cut off mid sentence by Silver.  
  
"-a large white skull on the front, Yes." Silver smirked as her stared down into   
the glass. "You were attacked by a pirate train."  
  
"A pirate train?" Sally asked staring into the boy's eyes.  
  
"Yes...a..pirate train." Silver replied, a bit disturbed by the girl's question.   
"Okay now. Where are you two from? If you don't know what a pirate train is you've got to be  
in a cave for the last century."  
  
Jennifer placed her hand over her mouth hidding her giggle.  
  
Silver quickly turned to Jennifer with a look of pure anger. "How dare you laugh at   
me! I ask you a simple question and you dare LAUGH!" Silver yelled as her quickly threw his   
glass to the ground, shattering. He removed a small metal pole from underneith his jacket. It's metallic  
colour lightly sparkled from the light in the room. Near the end of the bar was a yellow   
blade that had a downward cresent shape towards the end. Silver turned his right hand   
slighlty as the blade turned ninety degrees outward. Both ends of the bar exteded making it   
a meter and a half. As the bar finished it's transformation it took on the look of a scythe.  
  
"HEY WOAH!" Jennifer yelled as she stood from the couch with her arms held in a   
honest position. "..Calm down."  
  
"We don't want to fight you." Sally said as she stood up beside Jennifer.  
  
"THEN I DEMAND AN APPOLOGY!...NOW!!" Silver demanded as he took an offesive pose,   
holding his scythe in one hand.  
  
"We appologize then. Now please, calm down." Sally promtly returned.  
  
"Good! Now I'm going to the capital of the green moon, Vertra. I'll drop you two   
off in Santanagro aferwards. I maybe mad but there's now way I will leave anyone in   
Vertronian hands." Silver angrily said as he returned his scythe to the it smaller shape and   
walked through the door to the engine, slaming it behind him.  
  
"I think we'd have been better off with those pirates." Jinnifer sarcastically   
commented turning to her compainion.  
  
Sally stared out the window on the door, watching silver storm away.  
  
  
********************************************************************************************  
A Greenhat Studios production. 5/13/01  
  
( Well I think that's a keeper. Tell me if you think I should continue this.)   
  



End file.
